Oceans Apart
by bellard
Summary: Edward leaves. Bella is changed by Laurent. But there is some havoc in a nearby town, and she knows that the Volturi are coming. What happens when she has to go undercover to Volterra, stop the Volturi, but unexpectedly meet him again?
1. Lucky?

**This is my third fanfic! i hope you like it! I think right now, it has potential, mayb.**

**Please r&r!**

**i don't own Twilight**

The sun filtered in through the curtains at me, big and bright, its golden rays kissing me awake from my oblivion.

I wanted more than ever to sleep again, and be kissed awake by someone more corporeal. By him. But that was forbidden territory. The memories were too painful.

I stared up at the wooden ceiling. I missed sleep. But that hadn't happened for 100 years, as of today. And had no chance of ever happening again. I wished I could have slept off all those years of pain and misery, but I had finally managed to plug up the wound. There were a few leaks every now and then, but I knew it would never heal. It had branded me for too long.

A knock on the door made me sit up.

Jacob burst into the room, brighter than a burst of early morning sunshine.

"Good morning! You have circles under your eyes! Did you have a good night's sleep?" he joked.

I rolled my eyes. Like I slept.

"You smell horrible. Ah, morning breath! Only you have it all day. Have you considered Listerine? It kills 99.99 of germs!" he continued.

"I could say the same for you," I retorted.

He smiled at that.

"Hey, you're the one who's ugly," he replied, referring to my inhuman beauty.

I laughed, and changed myself into an ugly hag. That was one of my two powers. To change forms. My theory was that during my life, I had experienced too many changes: my parent's divorce moving to Forks, _him _leaving… I just couldn't adjust so quickly. Vampirism had made me able to physically change, so that I could go smoother with my life. Truly, emotionally, it did nothing.

"Is this better for you?" I asked.

"Much," he replied and went to open the curtains.

After _he_ left, I had tried to find a remnant, a memory of_ him_ in the meadow. Our meadow. The problem was that _he_ was not there, and the hole only ripped wider. I met Laurent that day. His eyes were a deep charcoal. He had bitten me, and when I thought that it was the end, a werewolf bounded in. It was Jacob.

Jacob nearly died fighting a full- grown, powerful vampire alone, but adrenaline and for my sake eventually made him manage to rip apart Laurent and burn him.

By then, it was too late for me. The poison had already sunk in too deep.

Jacob loved me too much to kill me, though he knew I was going t change. Instead, he brought me home to Billy, knowing that I would never try to drink a Quileuete's blood. Eventually, Jacob taught me to control myself. I called Charlie and told him I had moved out. It broke his heart, but he managed.

Charlie never knew, but I moved in with Jacob, and he built another room into his house by himself, for me.

Jacob had been my best friend and adopted brother ever since, though I was a vampire and he a werewolf. We were probably the only people, well, _creatures_, in history to have such a relationship. I loved Jacob as a brother, and he loved me.

"Jacob, Bella, come here," Billy's voice sounded from the kitchen. His tone was serious, nearing a worried edge.

It was the morning. What could possibly be so urgent?

I stepped over to the room. "Morning Bill--"

I stopped short. The whole council was there gathered in his small living room.

"Bella, there is an emergency," Billy said.

Sam Uley's father started speaking, explaining things.

"A coven of newborn vampires has caused much damage in Port Angeles. They have killed many, and it is all over the news."

"So?" I questioned. How would this have to do with me? The wolves could just go and take them out easily. I reached for a plate to make them breakfast.

"Bella, this is too public. It has been going on for a while. Bella," he emphasized, "the Volturi are coming."

The plate shattered in my hand.

"Th-the V-volturi?" I stammered. This was horrible. We were no match for them. Forks was too close to Port Angeles. The Volturi would just trace the werewolves and kill all of them, even my Jacob. My new-found family.

_Two birds with one stone_, I thought. _How cliché_.

This was horrible.

Sam's father continued, "There is still a way, but it will require you and your power."

"If there's anything, anything, I can do to help, anything at all, I'll do it to save you," I replied.

"Bella, we…" using a plural this time, "we want you to spy on the Volturi.

I checked my bags one last time as I looked into the airport's bathroom's mirror.

I had changed myself. Black hair, red eyes (even though I didn't drink human blood, I only changed my eyes into the color to convince the Volturi), the pale skin of a vampire, and of course, beauty.

My second power was to make people like me. I mean, really, really like me. No one has ever hated me. No one can, whether they like it or not. I could make them like me so much, they couldn't refuse me anything. Anything was in my grasp.

I boarded the airplane to Volterra. Everything was planned. My name was Lucky Williams. I had chosen Lucky because it meant light, and God knows we need some more of that.

I had been changed after a vampire hadn't finished his meal, though he left me for dead. I had found a coven and lived with them for a while, but then I felt lonely and came to the join the Volturi. I would only tell the Volturi abut my second power.

Before long (the time probably shortened with my anticipation and worry) I stepped off the plane and walked into Volterra.

It was a sunny day, and every inch of my skin was covered. I had chosen a pale white dress with pink roses, and a matching hat, like a character stepped out of a history book.

People gave me stares as I stepped through the crowd. I was beautiful to them.

I had no idea where the Volturi were, but I knew they would find me and come. I mean, how many people a day, or even a thousand years, do you see walking into your old city with inhuman beauty and no skin exposed in the beginning of a still hot autumn??

I wandered aimlessly until I saw a shadow flicker next to the clock tower. I took a step forward, breathed in, and walked towards my fate.

**Did you like it? How could I improve? What is going to happen next? dan dan-dun!**

**Please review!**


	2. Incident

**Sorry for the cliffy last time!**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**I don't own Twilight**

**OK. Enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_I had no idea where the Volturi were, but I knew they would find me and come. I mean, how many people a day, or even a thousand years, do you see walking into your old city with inhuman beauty and no skin exposed in the beginning of a still hot autumn??_

_I wandered aimlessly until I saw a shadow flicker next to the clock tower. I took a step forward, breathed in, and walked towards my fate._

No words could truly describe how ecstatic I was at the moment that I had lost the ability to blush and trip.

Because if I were still human, I know that my coordination would have failed me at the moment.

I took one last breath and crossed into the shadow. Crossing the line gave me a strange feeling that it was more than just crossing something physical, but as if I were condemned to something after I did. I shook my head. I was just nervous, that was all.

A hooded figure waited for me there. He extended one long, pale, muscled (obviously) arm and motioned for me to follow him.

He led me to a drain, or so I thought it was a drain, until he removed the bars. Underneath was a dark corridor, and he jumped in. I followed in suit, and I followed him into a more modern hallway.

He led me directly to a large tower room, old and somehow regal. About thirty or so vampires were standing or sitting casually in the room.

One ageless vampire with shocking white hair stood up from his high chair, probably a throne, and walked over and hugged me.

This enemy-to-be that I didn't even know just hugged me.

"Ah, you have finally come. Clarisa said you would. I'm so delighted. You have kept us waiting long time."

"Um...I'm sorry," I said nervously, and worriedly, not knowing the extent of how much they knew about me.

"Oh, it's quite alright. What's your power? How did you become one of us? What is your name? Clarisa can only see her future, and only the pictures of the people in it, and I'm curious about you," he explained.

"Well, my name is Lucky Rogers, and I was changed when a vampire didn't finish his 'meal.' Well, I have lived with a coven, but I decided to come here. Mw power is to make people like me." It was the truth, just distorted. Laurent _hadn't_ finished his meal, he was killed, and I had lied with the coven _before_ the change.

"Ah, that's very nice. I can already feel your power taking effect. Well, I hope we shall come to know each other well. In the meantime, show her to her room."

The hooded person walked back to me, not once taking off his hood.

Wordlessly, I followed him through the labyrinth halls down to huge wooden double doors.

The room was breathtaking. It was one of those rooms you would find in a president suite of those New York hotels.

I sat down on the unneeded bed, and discovered that the hooded man had already left.

This would be the perfect time for a shower.

So I took one.

I needed to find more about the Volturi, stop them if I could, before time ran out. And right now, considering the number of vampires there were and the way I was stuck here, the chances of that didn't look so great.

I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

It was a human girl, to my surprise.

"Hey, my name is Gianna. I am the receptionist just down the hallway, so I would just like to say that if you need anything, just call me on the buzzer over there, 'kay?"

"Of course," I replied, thoroughly surprised. Did she not know that she was in the presence of vampires? Did she not feel scared?

She left, and I sat down on the king-sized bed and started thinking, my way of sleep.

In about an hour, a buzzing sound suddenly "awoke" me.

I pressed the button, and I heard Aro's voice.

"Lucky! It's time. I'm sure you have been waiting for a long time now. Come to the main chamber again. Gianna will lead you."

Time for what? I wanted to ask, but he had already hung up.

I saw Gianna at the door and followed her back to the main room.

I was surprised to see that tourists were also entering the room. I didn't know that Aro had made his castle a vacation resort. I was probably he supported the Volturi and provided such lavish rooms.

I smiled and greeted the tourists. They were friendly and excited about seeing this huge medieval castle, and I was lonely since I had left Jacob.

I followed them in, wondering what Aro was going to show them.

"Welcome, welcome! Everybody, come in here now! This is the next part of the tour!" Aro happily called to them. Too happily.

And then it hit me. What was happening. But by then it was too late.

With a concluding action, two vampires shut the doors. Tight. And locked them. There was no escape.

Gianna had left already. She wasn't in here.

Suddenly, every eye, excluding mine, turned black.

I closed my eyes, but it was too horrible.

That's when the screaming started. I had to open my eyes. I had to stop this.

"Stop! Stop!" My voice was puny compared to the havoc here.

Aro threw a woman at me, and he grabbed an old man and started to bite.

"No! Aro, no!" I screamed, but I knew it was useless.

The woman was terrified of me.

"You will make it out of here alive," I promised her. Her eyes were still wide in shock. "You just have to trust me."

No one would notice; too much was going on here.

I grabbed the woman and searched for an escape. All the doors were barred, but there was a window, actually more of a slit, that was a good fifty feet off the ground.

_Time to use my vampire skills_, I thought.

I jumped up and took the woman with me. Her eyes were closed with fear, still not believing that she would survive.

The window led to a dark alley. I never noticed; the sun wasn't shining anymore. It was twilight.

"Now, I want you to run off and go back home and pretend nothing happened, okay? Because if you tell someone, they will get killed, too." I instructed.

She turned to go, but turned around at last minute and opened her mouth. "Thank you," she croaked out hoarsely.

"You're welcome," I replied as I watched her walk off into the distance, back to her home, where people loved her…

"That was sweet," a dark voice suddenly said beside me.

I turned around to face the intruder. And I gasped.

**Oooohhhh, another cliffy!**

**Review quickly, and I'll write quickly!**

**Just press the go!**


	3. Roger

**Sorry for not updating for so long. But life took over for a couple of days.**

**R&R**

**I don't own Twilight**

"_Now, I want you to run off and go back home and pretend nothing happened, okay? Because if you tell someone, they will get killed, too." I instructed._

_She turned to go, but turned around at last minute and opened her mouth. "Thank you," she croaked out hoarsely._

"_You're welcome," I replied as I watched her walk off into the distance, back to her home, where people loved her…_

"_That was sweet," a dark voice suddenly said beside me._

_I turned around to face the intruder. And I gasped._

I stared face to face with a dark-haired vampire. He wasn't that bad for physical looks, but he seemed like one of those annoyingly nagging people, yet confident but stupid. And right now he looked madly in love. But I didn't care; he wasn't Edward, and that was all that mattered.

The vampire looked at me, grinning evilly. Great. I had just blown my cover. But I hoped he didn't suspect anything.

"Um…," I started, not knowing how to continue.

"It's okay. I'll tell no one. Our little secret," he smiled and put his finger to his lips. "What's your name again?"

"My name is Lucky," I answered, fidgeting, wanting to get out of this situation as soon as possible. This guy made me uncomfortable.

"That's pretty. My name is Roger. So, do you want to go to my room?" he asked.

I internally vomited. What did he take me for, a slut? His mind was obviously no bigger than fly. All he had was plain brawn.

"No," I replied.

"Well, Lucky, that's okay, if you'd prefer your room," he answered, unoffended.

Gosh, how dense was he? Could he get it through his little brain that I didn't like him?

"No, go away, now!" I shouted.

"Oh, so you're just going to prepare a little surprise for me first? Sure! I'll come around in ten minutes. Where is your room?" he continued.

That was it. In half a millisecond, I just ran away. Ditched him there. Hope his feelings get hurt. Not likely, I added to myself.

I rushed back into my room, still traumatized about what had happened in the tower room, momentarily forgetting about Dave.

How could Aro just kill people like that? How could there be such evil in this world? The people were innocent. They had done nothing wrong outside the law or human morality except maybe speed every one in a while?

What hurt me most was that there was another way through. Aro couldn't not know about animal blood. I hated that he'd rather kill innocent people for his own pleasure rather than sacrificing his good food.

Life was so unfair. Heaven forbid that I hadn't had enough of my unfair share.

A nkock on my door shook me from my thoughts. Gianna. I wonder what she was going to say now.

When I opened the door, I was shocked to find Roger standing in the hallway. Gosh I was starting to hate him.

"Hey, Lucky! I've come. So what was the surprise?" he asked immediately.

"There is no surprise, so go away! Now!" I shouted.

He was unaffected. "Oh, come on, it can't be that embarrassing. Just show me!"

"Go away! I hate you! Leave me, now!" I screamed.

"Oh, it's quite alright. You're not ready yet, are you? I'll come back later," he replied, and left.

Now I really hated him. How much more of an idiot could he be? But then I realized that I really didn't want to know.

Roger came back 10 minutes later. How could he? I thought to myself.

"Lucky! Are you ready yet? I'm coming in!" he said, and with that, he knocked down the door. Talk about a stupid entrance, trying to be dramatic.

"I hate you! I have never liked you! Go away!" I shouted once more.

He stopped dead. Finally, it entered his brain that I was saying what I meant.

I expected him to run off tearlessly sobbing like a baby, but instead he came to stand right next to me.

"Well, _Lucky_, I guess that I will just have to tell our Aro about how you stole a woman form the feeding room," he said, with a menacing tone, a completely different side of him.

My breath caught in my throat. " No…" I whispered. Even if Roger couldn't suspect that I wasn't what I said I was, Aro wasn't that stupid. He would know. I mean, how ironic is it that my eyes were red, yet I saved a woman from being eaten?

And so Roger put his arms around me, and whispered, "I thought so…" and I didn't do anything to stop him.

**Was it good? How can I improve my writing?**

**Oh, and btw, please check out my other story, wherever you are, if you have time. I would really like to know opinion of it.**

**Review!**


	4. Gone

**I don't own Twilight**

"_Well, Lucky, I guess that I will just have to tell our Aro about how you stole a woman form the feeding room," he said, with a menacing tone, a completely different side of him._

_My breath caught in my throat. " No…" I whispered. Even if Roger couldn't suspect that I wasn't what I said I was, Aro wasn't that stupid. He would know. I mean, how ironic is it that my eyes were red, yet I saved a woman from being eaten?_

_And so Roger put his arms around me, and whispered, "I thought so…" and I didn't do anything to stop him._

I stared up at the ceiling. How could I have gotten myself into this huge mess? Now, I'm in a catch 22.

I can't go back home to Forks because I haven't stopped the Volturi and saved Jacob yet. Heck, I didn't even hear anything about planning to attack anywhere.

I can't run away from Roger or else he'll tell Aro, which will cause Aro to know that I'm not Lucky, which will cause Jacob to die.

If I stay with Roger, well, you know. He's so persistent. He thinks I like him. But he's mean. And stupid. And I hate him.

"Lucky! Baby! Open he door!" I heard from outside the in the hall. I inwardly groaned. Not again. How annoying could Roger get?

Unwillingly, I got up and went to the door, took in a deep breath, and opened the heavy wooden door.

Roger was standing there smiling a confident smile, holding a bouquet of freesia. A stab of pain went through my heart, and suddenly I couldn't breathe.

No, it reminded me of _him_ again. But he was gone. A huge knot in my throat broke, and within minutes, I was sobbing, crying my heart out through dry tears.

Roger immediately put his revolting hands around me, almost giggling and saying, "Hehe. I surprised you so much today. I should bring these flowers more often."

I couldn't take anymore. His idioticy, his stupid smiles, his threats. At that moment all I wanted to do was wring that detestable neck.

Who cared if he told Aro? I'd be gone by then, and there'd be no way to catch me.

I'd be gone. And I wouldn't have to worry about anything again. Maybe I'd see _him_ again, if he were gone, too. And then we would be forever in Heaven.

But what's the point? It's not like he likes me anymore. It's not like he ever did. But I wanted him back more than anything in the world.

"Go away, Roger! I hate you! You're not him! 'Cuz he's gone! Forever!" I screamed.

He looked taken aback. I hadn't acted like that to him since the first day, and he thought my feelings had changed.

But his next words surprised me. "Who is _he_?" He said, menace in his whisper.

Whoops. I had let that slip.

This was too much. I ran out of the room, down the hallway, out the doors, and into the night.

The stars overhead were full and twinkling, but I couldn't see their brightness. What light was there left in the world anyway?

I sat down next to the cold wall on the dark cobblestone street. The wall behind me was made of large pieces of rock, wore smooth by the ages.

I just sat there staring at the sky and thinking. I breathed in and out. Deep breaths.

It seemed like my life was only made of wishes now. I had nothing I wanted, and I wanted nothing I had. Except maybe Jacob.

I could almost see the reflection of the starlight on my eyes. Everything was peace. There were no humans in this place, and I was surprised Roger hadn't come harass me yet.

On second thought, he probably didn't know where I was.

I was still slightly sobbing, but the last spasms of nonexistent tears were beginning to fade.

I closed my eyes and imagined cool arms around me, a gentle female voice, like long dead Renee's, softly speaking into my ear.

I smiled.

Until I bolted upright and realized that I wasn't imagining those arms.

**Please review**


	5. Escape

**This is the next chapter! I've been updating pretty quickly.**

**R&R**

**I don't own Twilight**

_I closed my eyes and imagined cool arms around me, a gentle female voice, like long dead Renee's, softly speaking into my ear._

_I smiled._

_Until I bolted upright and realized that I wasn't imagining those arms._

I stared into the eyes of the girl's whose arms I was in, who was gently comforting me.

I realized I'd been whimpering out little phrases of my thoughts, such as "world…no light…hurts"

"I know," was all she said. No "it's gonna be okay" or "Everything's fine".

Just "I know".

I couldn't see her features clearly in the dim light, and we sat like that until the early rays of dawn touched us.

"We'd better go inside, Lucky, the sun is rising," I didn't even question her name. My eyes had been closed for the past few hours. Enjoy the hours of peace, comfort from a stranger, and darkness while it lasted.

My eyes still closed, I let the girl guide me back to my room.

I finally opened my eyes, facing the inevitable cold world.

And I saw the shock of my life.

"Oh, my gosh! Al--" I started, before remembering that I was Lucky.

There was no mistake. Alice's physical features looked the same as ever. Short, spiky hair and long, skinny arms. Bt there was something different about her eyes. They were weary, older. Just beginning to show her true age. And the spark was dimming.

That only dampened my excitement by only a little. I mean, it was Alice, alive and well before me.

"Hello, Lucky. My name is Alice. I only know your name because I can see the future. I'm so sorry. You look like you went through a lot, and I just couldn't resist trying to comfort you."

""I have. Nice to know you. And thank you. For everything you have done," I said, putting in a secret meaning behind my words. I had never gotten to thank Alice. She left without me ever knowing, I hadn't seen her since. Well, until now.

"You look like you've been through much too. You are part of the Volturi, aren't you?" I said, noticing how much she was different from the bright, happy Alice I of my memories.

"Yes, I am part of the Volturi…" she said faintly, as if she were hiding something behind her words, too.

"What's your story? Why are you here?" I asked, curious about why Alice was here, and why she waited until now to come join these sadistic, human- bloodsucking vampires. Wanting to know about a someone.

If Alice were here, maybe he was here, too! Maybe he was waiting! But then I remembered that he didn't like me anymore.

Nevertheless, if I could just even see him again… It would still be some light in tunnel of pure black.

Alice started slow, first asking," Do you like Aro? Were you forced here? Many of us were."

I thought about it for a moment. No, Aro didn't take grab me and make me work here, but I was still forced. Forced by my will to save Jacob.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Something had obviously been bothering her, but my answer had made that all okay.

"Well, I was changed over a century ago. I found a happy family to live with, especially one person, my Jazz… Well, I had a mother, a father, a sister, a brother, and a, well, _husband_, you could call it." I nodded at her words, knowing more than she thought I did.

"Well, we were happy alone for a time. But that's when my brother fell in love. With a human girl. Her name was Bella. She was everything to us. Adorable, funny, pleasant to be around… Well, you smell exactly like her, strangely. But she must have died a long time ago."

She paused, and I knew that she had gotten to the hard part.

"Well, you see, she found out about our secret, and my brother was ashamed at first, until he found out that she didn't care. It was probably the happiest day of his life. My brother was ecstatic. Until she almost died. Because of our world. So he left her, and he never was the same. Just a broken shell. And so were we."

I was shocked, but Alice's words still didn't convince me. Edward had never liked me, she was wrong. I was never enough for him.

Alice's voice cracked as she continued.

"Aro.. He found out. About Bella. It was none of sweet Bella's fault. We were just too stupid to hide her well enough. They came for us, and burned all of them. I was away hunting, but it was too late. The house was on fire…"

Now she was sobbing.

"They never came out," she stated, ending a section of her life.

She broke down shaking so hard, I was worried that she was going to shatter to pieces. My how the tables turned.

I put my arm around her. After some time, she regained enough composure to continue.

"And so I came here, about 50 years ago. I wanted a new start, but I think it was mainly because I didn't want them to kill Bella. If they did, I don't think I could handle it. She was the only person who I really knew in the world, even if I couldn't see her again. I'm glad that she, at least, had a long life without any more trouble from us. Because that's all we ever caused her, and we brought about our downfall.

"All I want is to see her again, and Jazz, too. I wish…" she closed her eyes and we sat there for a moment. I didn't know how long it was, and I didn't care. The world could wait.

So he was dead. After all these years, he was dead. I couldn't believe it. I expected to go absolutely crazy, to go deep into shock. Deep down, I guess I sort of knew that it couldn't be possible, even when I first knew him. And now he was gone. Forever.

I also knew that there would be no one else ever again for me. For a moment, I felt only sheer pain, deep down inside. He had taken a vital organ, and he wasn't ever giving it back, taking it with him into the grave. I knew I could never function correctly again without it. But sometimes I think that I really don't' want it back…

A knock on the door shattered the peace.

"Lucky! I know you're in there! Come out! It's Roger, your beloved! I have looked for you everywhere, and I couldn't find you! So you have to be here!"

Right then, it was different. Instead of being annoyed, I was angry. Pure anger. Because now I realized that no matter how hard he tried, he would never reach me. If Roger became the perfect boyfriend, the smartest person in the world, and more perfect than_ him _( of that were possible), all his efforts would still be a waste.

There was no earthly power, or heavenly, for that matter, that could make me.

Alice opened her eyes beside me. She looked at me, and then smiled.

"How would you like to get away?" she asked.

"But there are no other doors, and no places to hide," I said.

"Oh, but there is," Alice replied, and she quickly led me to the bed. She easily pushed it out of the way, and I saw a trapdoor underneath.

She opened it, minimizing the squeak as much as possible, and jumped in. I looked at the darkness, realized that it wasn't that far, and followed her.

Talk about a sweet escape.

**Hahahaha! I got that last part from Gwen Stefani. Not that her song has anything to do with the story.**

**Please review, and I'll update faster!**

**I was pretty nice. It wasn't that much of a cliffy this time.**


	6. Discovery

**Another day, another chapter.**

**Man, I'm updating fast.**

**R&R!**

"_How would you like to get away?" she asked._

"_But there are no other doors, and no places to hide," I said._

"_Oh, but there is," Alice replied, and she quickly led me to the bed. She easily pushed it out of the way, and I saw a trapdoor underneath._

_She opened it, minimizing the squeak as much as possible, and jumped in. I looked at the darkness, realized that it wasn't that far, and followed her._

_Talk about a sweet escape._

The dark tunnel seemed to be very short, only probably because we were running at vampire speed. There were many twisting hallways and we came to a forked path.

There was some sounds coming from the tunnel on the left so we took the one on the right, not wanting to get caught looking as if we were sneaking around, while we were really escaping.

By the time the tunnel had ended into a brightly lit room, Alice and I were laughing our heads off. I hadn't laughed since…since I left Jacob all those weeks ago.

Her laugh was a sweet, musical sound, but a little harsh and forced, like mine.

It was almost hysterical. What I really wanted was to go over there and throw my arms around Alice and tell her that I was Bella. Her eyes looked in so much pain, I just wanted to end it and be with her, happy again.

But my mission wasn't complete yet.

"Well, I knew about the secret hallways in this place, but this is the first time I've ever came down. It's amazing how much you can learn in 50 years. I haven't even met half the vampires because I told Aro I was vegetarian, so I don't go to many of their meetings. Still, talk travels fast."

I giggled. "Of course!"

We were so absorbed in our own little world that we didn't notice where we were.

I looked around for the first time. I was in an office. There was a desk with neatly stacked papers on it and a towering file cabinet.

There were two doors. The one we just came out of was almost invisible, blended smoothly in with the wall. There was another one, a regular one, at the other side of the room.

I quietly opened the other door, looking into the hallway. There was no one there. On the door there was a nameplate that stated one word, _Aro._

This is where I can find out about Jacob, I thought. How perfect.

There was only a random collection of little objects on the desk. There was a swan, a little ballerina, and a wind-up soldier with a wooden key sticking out, like something from _The Nutcracker. _It was all very unusual.

There was a stack of books with only names, ages, dates, and telephone numbers in it. It looked like an address book, I thought, but they were way too many and way too thick. I mean, there must have been fifty of them.

And then I realized what it was. It was all the names of the deceased, perfectly recorded since maybe about two hundred years ago, looking at the oldest book. All those victims. Killed without a second chance.

Alice was quietly looking at me.

"You knew about this?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied. "It was horrible. I don't drink human blood myself, but I couldn't stop them. Not on my own."

It was true. Her eyes were pure gold.

I walked over to the file cabinet. Sure enough, there was a whole list of missions, filed in chronological order from the top. Man, Aro was neat.

I checked through some of them. What was on every one was a list of people who were going, what was going to happen, and there was a small red check on the last page of every file.

I opened the bottom drawer. Each file had the name of the place of the mission. I saw one that said Port Angeles.

Heart racing, I took it out. There was only one sheet in the file, and I eagerly read it.

Mission summary: Kill the newborns in Port Angeles.

There was a whole list of the background for the mission.

The last line stated: Agents: Jane, Alice, Heidi, Stealth (some other random vampire, I guess), and Lucky

So I was going. This was convenient. Alice was going too.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps from the hallway behind the regular door.

I scrambled to put the file away, moving with inhuman speed. But the walker also moved with inhuman speed.

My arms wouldn't go fast enough, and I knew I was trapped. Alice was right next to me, trying to help me stuff it in.

"Go!" I whispered. "I'll take care of it!"

But she stayed at my side.

Finally, when we had gotten the folder back into the cabinet, we ran to other well concealed door, from where we came. But there was no handle, only a smooth wall.

There probably was a spring mechanism, but it was too late.

The door burst open, and I heard a voice demand, "What the hell is going on?!!"

**Review, and I might give a sneak peak!**


	7. Story

My arms wouldn't go fast enough, and I knew I was trapped. Alice was right next to me, trying to help me stuff it in.

"Go!" I whispered. "I'll take care of it!"

But she stayed at my side.

Finally, when we had gotten the folder back into the cabinet, we ran to other well concealed door, from where we came. But there was no handle, only a smooth wall.

There probably was a spring mechanism, but it was too late.

The door burst open, and I heard a voice demand, "What the hell is going on?!!"

I stiffened, shocked, and felt Alice tighten beside me.

A small, dark haired little girl was standing right next to the door. She was so small and fragile-looking. She didn't look like she could do anything.

Her face was very beautiful and would have been sweet if not for her expression. Her expression was cold, cruel. But behind the tightly woven façade, I could almost make out a little pain and weakness through her eyes.

What shocked me most was Alice's expression. Sacred and sad, as in defeat. I couldn't believe it. Who could ever be afraid f this little girl?

"Jane," Alice mumbled beside me.

She whipped her gaze at Alice. "What is going on? What are you doing here? How did you get in?" she shot at her.

Alice didn't answer, and she suddenly collapsed and started screaming, a heart-breaking sound.

Jane turned to me, and I could feel her eyes on my skull. Thankfully, Alice had stopped screaming.

I reached for Jane with my mind, drawing her into me with my power. My power worked like strings. Everyone, and I mean everyone, liked me. It was as if as soon as I met them, an invisible string would branch out of me and latch onto them.

Most people's string from my body were strong, an unbreakable cord that gave me perfect control over them. But as soon as a person started liking me for me, not just my power, that rope disappeared.

But Jane's was different. I knew she didn't like me as myself because I could feel her cord. But it was tight, too tight. It was as if she was pulling hard and was about to snap.

But for the moment, she was still attached.

She looked at me, and gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said.

Yes, better be, I thought.

"Stop whatever you are doing to Alice," I commanded.

"Of course, I did," she said. "I really like you, by the way. You're really friendly."

Alice was staring at her like she ad gone mad, but I only gave Alice a smile. If we could get so powerful a person on our side, we could definitely win and save Jacob. Well, better start with the friendship. It was better for the person to really like me, not just through my power. My power was unstable. Though it had never happened before, I don't know when it could just explode.

"Jane, right?" I asked.

"Yes, that's my name," she said.

"Well, Jane, tell us your story."

Jane stopped at her last sentence. I was surprised. After Alice gave me a brief overview of her, she told us how she came to be. Who knew that this terrifying, ruthless vampire could have been through so much?

I mean, I didn't exactly commend her for being so cruel, but her life had been just so horrible.

She had started out with a perfectly normal life of a colonial girl. She was proper, had good friends, and a caring mother. Until the witch fable was brought in. I mean, seriously, witches? Everybody knows that they don't exist.

But then I guess that I'd have to look in the mirror.

Well, long story short, Jane was betrayed by a couple friends, and sent to the stake with her brother Alec, but Aro saved them. Her heart froze over, and she was what she was now.

I could only feel pity now that I know reality. Outside, she was so pitiless, but it was only a reflection of what she was inside. Vindictive. She had her revenge on the world.

I listened with care. I actually felt bad and wanted to help. When she finished her story, se broke down crying.

I asked her why, and she only said, "You actually care."

I wondered when the last time was when anyone had ever cared for her. Probably not since her parents died. I mean, she could barely relate to her own brother!

Then the string disappeared. She actually like me.

Jane Volturi. The most feared of the, all. The pwer to torture. The cold, cruel eyes. The absolute pet of Aro. With her walls torn down.

Alice was beside me, her expression the same as mine.

Jane was our friend. It was hard to believe, but true. Once somebody's string was gone, their loyalty and friendship was forever.

We three sat there in silence.

That was broken yet again.

"Lucky! Yoo-hooo!!!!!!!!! Lucky, dearest! Where are you? Oh, damnit, I'll find you soon. You're a very good hider! Here I come!" I heard Roger's voice.

"You want to toy with him? He sounds fun," Jane said with a wickedly playful smile.

"I wouldn't turn you down for anything!" I grinned, as we three strode out to meet the very unfortunate Roger.


	8. Realization

**I'm on a roll! Two chappies in one day! (i felt bad for not updating for so long)**

**R&R**

**I don't own Twilight**

"Lucky! Yoo-hooo!!!!!!!!! Lucky, dearest! Where are you? Oh, damnit, I'll find you soon. You're a very good hider! Here I come!" I heard Roger's voice.

"You want to toy with him? He sounds fun," Jane said with a wickedly playful smile.

"I wouldn't turn you down for anything!" I grinned, as we three strode out to meet the very unfortunate Roger.

Roger was just around the corner. He couldn't see us, but we could see him.

"Ready?" Jane whispered.

Alice and I both gave her a thumb's up.

Jane took out a match ("Always handy to have these around," she said. I shuddered), and she walked over to the power box on the wall nearby that controlled the building's electricity.

"Let's see," she mumbled, as she observed the tiny switches and wires. "Ah-ha!"

Jane took the little switch and turned it own. Sudden;y the hall was dark. Pitch black. One of those darks not just like your bedroom being dark at night, but when there is absolutely no light whatsoever.

Then the shrieking started.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO! MONSTERS! GET AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Roger screamed. Jane walked up to him, so that she was in front of him, but he didn't notice.

She briefly used her power, to accentuate the crazy monster theory.

'NOO!!!! Stop hurting me! I surrender!!!!!!!!!!" Roger shouted.

In a millisecond, Jane lit the match and illuminated only her face, having a shining flashlight effect, only with real fire.

"Roger," she stated.

"NoOOOOOO! Don't hurt me! I haven't done anything! I'm innocent! I haven't told anyone or showed that I'm a vampire to anybody!" he started.

"Tell the truth," Jane replied, her voice dark and low and menacing. She wasonly playing with him, but was surprised with her answer.

"Okay!Okay! But only a few pretty girls! Not that many!" he said frantically.

Alice and I were laughing our heads off, and we could see the amusement behind Jane's eyes.

"Roger. It's too late. Mess with us again… We are here. We are always watching," and with that, she blew out the candle.

Roger started screaming again.

Now it was our turn.

We went up and started our own screaming, loud and terrifying. We spun around and around him, whooshing, pushing back into the center whenever he wanted to escape.

At that moment, the lights came on. Damn. There must be some other power controlling box somewhere else. Maybe we were a little too loud.

Roger was crouching on the floor, arms wrapped around knees, eyes squeezed tight shut. As soon as the light came back he peeked open one, and saw nothing but three women, barely girls.

"Umm… Hey, Lucky. Um, did you hear that awful screaming? I was just trying to save that person. Um, yeah. I guess he's okay now and left," he lamely said. "Why are you here?"

He didn't know about Alice and I, just Jane. And she was still grinning malevolently at him right then.

"So, Lucky are you all right?" he asked. He leaned in and tried to kiss me, but I quickly jumped aside, so that all he got was his mouth to the cold, hard wall. Not to mention a little contact between the hard surface and his nose.

Vampires weren't supposed to feel pain, but Roger seemed like an exception. He seemed like he had a lot of exceptions.

"Ow! Damn it! Stupid f--"he said, and so on like that.

Jane said four words, which scared Roger as white as a sheet.

"Step away from Lucky."

Roger backed up, and in a millisecond, faster than he could ever have gone under other conditions, he ran down the hall screaming bloody murder.

As soon as he was out of sight and hearing range, we three burst out laughing.

"Now he deserved that! I don't think he'll ever come stalk me again," I exclaimed.

"Too bad it wasn't enough to get it into his microscopic brain," Alice said, having a vision. "You don't even the extent of stupid things he will do."

We all laughed again, until it was time to go.

Jane POV

It felt good to have friends again. But it was also too painful.

They were exactly like Megan and Becky, too similar. And there were two of them, too.

I still loved Megan and Becky, even after all they did to me and my family. Well, I guess I just miss the feeling of having someone care again.

But Bella and Alice could never care about me. They could only pretend. Today, I realized what I have turned into. A cruel, uncaring monster.

I don't think Megan or Becky really meant to harm me, just accidentally betraying me. Maybe.

I don't think I could ever take such a betrayal again. No, I would die for real this time. But Bella and Alice wouldn't do that, even if they were pretending to care. They were just too nice.

But that was what Megan and Becky seemed like at first, too. And I had let my guard down, which ended up turning my whole universe upside down and shaking it, letting everything I loved fall out while I desperately tried to keep it together. But somehow, I couldn't go out.

I was stuck forever upside down, left with nothing.

But if I could only change…

I mustn't tell Aro.

**Action starting next chappie, and I mean B-I-G action.**

**hahahahahaha roger. i hate him, but he makes me laugh.**

**Please review!**


	9. Epoch

This has got to be my favorite chapter ever. (that I've written)

R&R

I don't own Twilight.

BPOV

The day was raining. I could hear it pounding on my roof. Drop, drop drop. Hard, with somehow a hollow sound. Empty of meaning. Just plain, everyday water.

Jane and Alice were both on a mission. I wasn't to go. Aro said I wasn't ready yet. He said I wasn't tough enough yet.

I think he's right. If I go on a mission, I'm supposed to terminate whoever gets in my way. I do not have the heart to do that.

For some reason, I feel the past few days like my powers are getting weaker. This is a bad sign. I cannot turn back to Bella now. I only turn back to myself unwillingly when I am extremely shocked or scared. Other than that, I will always stay Lucky.

I had went out to pretend to go shopping for supplies for Alice. I had found a quite large wood outside Volterra, and I had quite drunk my fill. It was good. I had been starving before, and been afraid that I was going to accidently kill somebody.

Aro still makes me go to those human –feeding-meetings, and I only do it to a)keep up my façade and b) save as many people as possible. Since Roger, no one has caught me. I have been more sneaky.

Roger , believe it or not, is still a pest. He haunts me every day. I usually go into the tunnel to hide. Aro's office is just now too dangerous.

"Lucky! Baby! So how was your day? Open the door!" he called out to me.

The horrible words rose me from my reverie, and I quickly moved aside the bed and jumped down into the tunnel, closing the door over me.

Much better, I thought. Peace, quiet, and darkness. More suited for me.

It's ironic how much I had changed since being a human. I had gone, in a way, dead inside. Well, not to mention literally dying.

Well, I thought, this is how I was now. I sat back along the cool wall and wrapped my arms around my legs, just closing my eyes and sitting peacefully, without a sound.

Ah, might as well get up and explore.

I walked down the hallway. I wondered where the path on the left would lead me, if the right one led to Aro's office. I wonder who built these tunnels, and how Alice knew about them.

I walked down to the forked place.

Taking in a breath, I turned left, not knowing what would happen, but having that daredevil feeling you always have when you just don't care anymore. Don't care about anything, because I had nothing left to lose.

I walked down. It was long and dark. Very long. There were many twists and turns, but it was all on one path. Even with my vampire power, I was starting to feel a little tired.

Finally, the tunnel ended. But it was a dead end.

Frustrated, I hit my hand hard against the wall, but not too hard. Someone would probably notice if I made a hole in the wall.

Suddenly, I heard sound from a room nearby. I light turned on, and I saw that there was a room next to this one just through the slits of an air vent. I crouched down so that I could get a better view.

It was just a regular room with artificial lighting, but for one thing.

Oh, yes, there were the usual plush couches and orangey striped wallpaper, but there was more.

There was a huge, black, grand piano in the middle of the room. It was facing toward me.

The keys were well, ivory white, and the piano was the darkest of night blacks. The seat was low and black, too, and the cover of the piano was folded back just enough so that I could see the complicated array of strings inside.

There was a door behind the piano that opened, and a hooded figure came into the room.

I wasn't sure because here, everybody wore hoods, but it somewhat looked that the vampire who had led me into Volterra the other day.

He had the same sad shape, the broken spirit. Even if I couldn't physically see it, I could still sense it.

He sat down on the bench and began playing a song. It was sweet but sad and beautiful. It was all full of beauty.

He was slightly swaying on the bench, unaware of my presence. His hood fell slightly back, and then just came off his head.

I gasped.

Beautiful bronze-red hair.

And then I realized the song he was playing. My lullaby.

You get me now? Hahahahahahahahahahahahah! I left with such a cliffy. I'm soooooo mean.

Please review and tell me how you thought about it.


	10. Betrayal

**Yay! I'm going fast!**

**R&R!**

_He was slightly swaying on the bench, unaware of my presence. His hood fell slightly back, and then just came off his head._

_I gasped._

_Beautiful bronze-red hair._

_And then I realized the song he was playing. My lullaby._

Jane POV

Aro called me into his office the other day.

I didn't want to go, worried that I would act unlike I usually did and he would suspect something, but it would have been more unusual to not go.

Aro was kind to me. He would never hurt me. He had saved me, and he was like the father that I had lost, I reminded myself.

As I walked to the door, I thought about how just a few days ago I had woke up again inside, thanks to Lucky and Alice.

"Come in, Jane!" Aro exuberantly said. I acted cold and uncaring. "Yes, Aro."

I stood up in front of him, careful to avoid contact.

"I have a mission for you. It's very simple. All you have to do is kill just one person and one vampire this time. He has told a girl. It will be simple, so I'm going to send you with only Alice. You can leave tomorrow and come back early."

"Fine, Aro. I'll be here tomorrow," I said as I turned around to walk away.

"Oh, yes, and Jane?" Aro asked, pretending to be lighthearted.

"Yes, Aro?" I replied.

"I was talking to Roger yesterday," he said. Ha! That idiot Roger? What was he going to say? That I tortured him and then a monster came after him?

"Well, Jane, he was saying something about you scaring him," he said. Well, that wasn't abnormal. I toyed with vampires all the time.

"Well, what, Aro?" I said.

"Roger said that you were seen with Lucky," Aro continued. I froze.

"Well, what about it?" I asked.

"Jane, dearest, I don't think you should be with Lucky. Roger saw her the other day outside the feeding room, and she had stolen a woman away and let her go. I have kept notice of her these days. She keeps saving humans from the feeding room. Jane, she's a vegetarian."

What, Lucky was a vegetarian? But she never told me! She wouldn't keep something from me, would she?

"But Lucky can't be a vegetarian. Her eyes are red," I replied to Aro, unbelieving.

"Well, Jane, I have had some agents keep track of her. Today, when she said that she was going shopping, my agent said that she actually went to the forest and drank a deer!" Aro replied.

I still couldn't believe him. I was desperate to defend my friend. "But that doesn't explain her eyes!"

"I have a theory for that, too." He leaned in, posture tense, like he was going to tell me a secret.

"She has to be a shape-shifter. Lucky might not be Lucky at all." He whispered.

Aro was right. He was never wrong. His theory did explain everything.

They weren't my friends. Real friends tell each other who they really are.

How could I have fallen into the trap of friends again? I bet anything that Lucky told Alice, too.

They never liked me. Who was I kidding? They were friends with themselves.

They would have betrayed me, like Megan and Becky so many years ago. But at least this time I know beforehand to save me again from the pain.

"So, Jane, Don't associate with them anymore until we find out the truth about Lucky. Don't tell them that you know yet, okay? When the time is right, we'll come out together," Aro told me.

"Yes, Aro, of course," I replied, hurt.

"Okay, Jane, see you tomorrow. "

"Yes, Aro, see you tomorrow."

I walked out the door. My brain said that I hated Lucky. But somewhere, deep down, a microscopic part of my heart was saying that I wasn't sure.

**Dun DunDUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Review if you want more.**


	11. Again

**I am a fast updater.**

**Wow. I just updated on my other story, Wherever you are, only half an hour ago. Please check it out. I don't think it's as good as this, but its still good.**

R&R

"_Okay, Jane, see you tomorrow. "_

"_Yes, Aro, see you tomorrow."_

_I walked out the door. My brain said that I hated Lucky. But somewhere, deep down, a microscopic part of my heart was saying that I wasn't sure._

EPOV

People pass these days like a dream through my head. I see them, then forget about them.

I used to always look for Bella. Look at everyone and just hope and pray for those beautiful brown eyes.

But now Bella's dead, or least so old I'll never be able to recognize her.

She went to join my family. I hope she had a happy life, without intrusions from monsters like me.

I don't care about anybody anymore. I don't really ever use my power. I mean, what's the point? It's not like I can ever hear the sound of what I want to hear most.

I still can't believe that my family is dead. Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emett—even Rosalie.

I came to Volterra only to kill myself. Who knew that Aro could convince me to stay alive and join them? I guess he knew that I wouldn't put up much resistence. I was in a trance when my family died, so I agreed, and now I still am.

Aro was nice enough, but God knows he only wants me to use me. But use me all he wants! It's like I care anymore.

I sighed and walked into the piano room, always the product of what happened whenever I thought of Bella.

I sat down and played her lullaby.

When I had written it, she was still here with me. It used to be happy, sweet, and gentle.

Now there was only sadness, though none of the beauty of the song had faded.

I smiled sadly and closed my eyes, swaying to the music, remembering. My hood gently fel down.

And that's when the moment shattered.

I heard a screeching noise from behind me. There was only an air vent behind me. Unless something was behind that!

I turned around and jumped up, prepared for anything.

Except what happened.

The air vent was ripped away and thrown aside.

I girl with blonde hair and red eyes emerged, charging full speed at me.

Oh, no, not another admirer, I thought.

But her hair was slowly turning brown, and her face was changing. She hit me full forcr, causing me to stagger back a little.

And then her scent hit me.

Oh, my gosh. It couldn't be. I must be hallucinating.

But it was. It was my Bella.

All of her, in my arms. \

She was hugging me tightly, enescapably.

She was exactly the same as when I left her a hundred years ago.

The same as the Bella I had always loved.

But she was cold, not warm. And her eyes were golden.

**But she was Bella.**

**I'm going slow with the Edward meet Bella again, but I just love this moment too much.**


	12. Not Anymore

**Sorry! I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted this to be alone.**

**R&R**

**I don't own Twilight**

BPOV

At that moment, I was perfectly content. With Edward in my arms, I felt like nothing could go wrong.

And that's when it all shattered.

He wasn't holding me as fervently as I held him. In fact, he wasn't holding me at all.

I opened my eyes, and I realized where I was, what I was doing, who I was with, and how rash I had been.

Volterra. Edward. The one who didn't love me anymore.

I choked back a sob, and pulled back until I was completely away from him.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. I hung my head down, and then I disappeared. It's part of my power. Changing myself into anything I want, only it's more of camouflaging. I changed myself whatever was behind me. Isn't that what invisibility essentially is?

I ran back through the vent without another look back.

Oh, how could I have been so stupid? Now, not only do I manage to embarrass myself by showing my feelings that he didn't feel, I also managed to tear the wound past plugging up forever.

I ran back into my room and flung myself on the bed and just sobbed. Cried there on the blankets for hours.

How could I? Edward? How could he?

Everything was a mess in my head. Edward, back, alive, but how?

I guess it didn't really matter, seeing as it made no difference.

Curiosity killed the cat, I thought ironically. But it broke my heart.

I should be happy that he's baack. But I am only worse off.

I slowly changed myself back into Lucky, just in case anyone came in. Like I cared anymore.

EPOV

I couldn't believe that it was Bella.

I was so shocked. She was alive and she was a vampire.

I was shocked but overjoyed.

My hands were in the air, lingering.

I was hesitant. Was she mad at me? Did she forgive me? Was she over me?

I would have certainly killed anyone who would do to me what I had done to Bella.

I realized that if she were mad, she wouldn't be hugging me anymore. It felt good to have her here again.

I was so happy! She had forgiven me. We could be together again.

I reached to wrap my arms around her, but it was too late. Her arms were already gone.

I had waited too long.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, and she disappeared.

The moment I had been waiting for for a hundred years, gone. All up in smoke.

Who was I kidding? There was no way she could ever like me again, after what I did. I left her without barely any explanation, without ever talking to her again.

Now that I look back, I really was cruel. Not only did I hurt sweet Bella, I had hurt myself beyond repair.

She had moved on, like she should have, and she should have had a happy life. But that didn't explain why she was here in this hell, in Volterra. But I would find out.

Bella, she opened me up again. I love her. And I would find her again to explain, to talk to her one more time, even if it would be the last. I won't take her from whoever she's with now.

Bella. I love you. I will find you again.

**I hated writing this too! It's just that I think the last chapter was too sudden.**

**I am so sad, so heartbroken right now. :/**

**Please review.**


	13. Forever

**New Chappie! This one's long!**

**I update fast.**

**R&R**

**I don't own Twilight.**

_EPOV_

_She had moved on, like she should have, and she should have had a happy life. But that didn't explain why she was here in this hell, in Volterra. But I would find out._

_Bella, she opened me up again. I love her. And I would find her again to explain, to talk to her one more time, even if it would be the last. I won't take her from whoever she's with now._

_Bella. I love you. I will find you again._

I went through the air vent, trying to find her again. I wandered aimlessly because the tunnels were dark and I had no idea where Bella had gone.

I probably walked for days, but I was in too much of a daze to notice.

What had happened to her all these years? How come she had been a diferrent girl when she walked in from the air vent? How come she had blond hair and red eyes?

Then it dawned on me. She wasn't here to be herself. She was here to accomplish something.

And my beautiful Bella was a shapeshifter.

But she was probably the girl with the blonde hair right now.

Had I seen that girl before? Was she familiar in any way?

I racked my brains hard. I usually forgot any new members of the VOlturi.

And then I remembered. She was that girl I led into the castle, the one with the white dress who was very pretty, looking like Anne of Green Gables with blonde hair.

If I could just remember her name! What was it? It had something to do with light.

Light, light, light… Lucky! I thought to myself. Yes, that was it! Lucky!

I had no idea where she stayed, but Aro would know!

I ran past twisting hallways, and finally came up to a door. I had no idea where it led to, but I opened it anyway.

I was shocked to see that it was Aro's office. Aro was sitting at his desk, looking into his file cabinet.

He heard me opening the secret door and looked surprised.

"Why, Edward! How did you come here?"

"I took the passage from the piano room," I replied. How convenient, I thought. I was just about to look for Aro.

"Oh, yes, yes! That secret passage! I forgot! Dear, dear me, after all these years," Aro said.

"Yes, Aro, I came to ask for a favor. Where is Lucky's room?" I asked Aro.

"Lucky?" he asked, sounding very surprised yet somehow happy at the same time.

"My, my Edward, how you've woken up! You are actually asking about someone," he said.

Well, I guess it was unusual that I was asking Aro this, but I as beyond caring.

"Well, Edward, I will tell you. You must take a left once you leave this dorr, the regular one, then walk 50 yards to the next door, the turn right at Mell's hallway, then left…" Aro gave mea whole set of directions.

"Thank you, Aro," I said, and I rushed off to meet Bella.

BPOV

I was sitting on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I wondered where Edward was.

Well, at least Alice and Jane were coming back tomorrow. That would be a relief. Should I tell them?

I just couldn't get my mind off Edward for a second. He was as gorgeous as always, even though he looked so sad. He smelled wonderful, too. His eyes were still golden. Pure gold.

A knock on the door made me jump. No, not Roger again!

I waited for the long shouts of everlastingly happy, perverted, aggravating Roger, but ti never came.

What? I wondered.

Then a velvety voice interrupted my thoughts. It was as smooth as silk, the voice I thought about day and night. That beautiful voice that I didn't deserve to hear again.

"Bella?" was all it said.

I lay there, confused, undecisive.

Was I dreaming, or did he come here to end it all, end everything?

The voice interrupted my thoughts again. "May I come in?"

"Yes," I hoarsly whispered, still on the bed staring at the ceiling.

The door gently opened and closed.

"Bella, I came here to explain for what I did, for everything I've ever done to you."

"Could you change back into yourself?" he asked. I slowly let Lucky fade away, to be replaced by Bella.

I waited for him to say the words that would make my world forever darkness.

"Bella, I left you all those years ago because I wanted you to be safe. I wanted you to have a normal, human life without me, without all the monsters I bring," he said.

"It didn't happen to me, it never happened to me! Why did you leave me, Edward? Why did you come in the first place? I know you've never loved me, so why did you talk to me in the first place?" I erupted, my voice breaking as I started tearlessly crying.

Edward was quiet for a second.

"Bella, love, I did it because I love you," he simply stated.

I couldn't lay on the bed any longer. I rushed up to him and hugged him.

"I don't care anymore! I don't care if you never loved me! I don't care if all your words were lies! I love you. I always have," I sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, I never stopped loving you."

With that, he tilted my chin up, so that I could meet his eyes.

He bent his head down, and his lips met mine. The kiss that I had been dreaming about for a hundred years was finally here.

Jane POV

I came back a day early from my mission. I had completed it early. Aro said that he had wanted to see me, so I left Alice there to sweep up the all the remaining evidence.

As soon as I arrived in Volterra, I wanted to see Lucky. Over the mission, without Aro there, I wondered if I was wrong. Did Lucky mean to betray me? Maybe Aro was wrong after all.

Aro called me into his office first.

"Jane?" he said as soon as I stepped through the door.

"Yes, Aro? What did you call me here for?" I asked.

"Jane, you know the secret passageway from here, my office, to Lucky's room, to the piano room?"

"Yes, I do," I replied, curious. Aro hadn't mentioned it for hundreds of years.

"Isn't it this one?" I asked Aro as I stepped over to the wall and pressed a tiny invisible button, which made a part of the wall slide open, revealing a dark passageway.

"Yes, it is. A minute ago, Edward, you know the one who always wears the hoos, the one who's mansion you helped burn down? The person who revealed us to a human named Bella?" Aro asked.

"Yes, in fact I do," I replied. Burning down hat mansion had actually hurt a little. The way there was once a happy family living inside, who suddenly were killed by us, just because of something that wasn't their fault.

"Well, Edward just came in and asked where Lucky's room was. I gave him the directions. It is curious he would ask such a thing. Would you go to his room by way of the secret passage, and tell me what they are doing her? Make sure you stay hidden," Aro told me.

"I will go," I answered, careful not to promise anything about telling him anything.

"Good," Aro said, and he motione for me to go.

I walked into the tunnel, curious. Edward? Where did he come in? How did he know Lucky?

When I arrived at the trapdoor, I pushed it just up a little so that I could peek at what was going on.

Edward and Lucky were there.

They were talking.

Then they were hugging, and Lucky was crying tears of happiness yet sadness together, well, tearlessly.

But it wasn't Lucky.

By what they were saying, it never had been Lucky.

It was Bella.

**Yay! Edward and Bella are back together, but Jane doesn't know anything about anything. I feel bad for her.**

**Please review!**


	14. Meet

**Sorry I didn't update for so long.**

**More chapters are coming, I promise.**

**R&R**

**I don't own Twilight.**

APOV

I came back to Volterra.

The mission was just like any other: brutally kill rule violators. Yeah. Usual.

As soon as I arrived back at the castle, I went to find Lucky.

Surprisingly, she was just inside the dark tunnel as soon as I jumped in from the grate.

I couldn't see her, but I knew it was her.

This was strange. Why was she waiting for me here?

"Hello, Alice. There is something I need to show you." Lucky said, sort of happy and sad at the same time, like she was worried about my reaction. Bittersweet.

"Well, Lucky, you are impatient! AT least let me go to my room and put my stuff down first." I had brought only a few things on my trip (mainly clothes), but I still wished to leave them in my room instead of having to haul them around everywhere.

"Alice, this is important. You can leave your stuff in my room," Lucky said.

So we were going to her room.

This was unusual. Lucky was usually a patient person, willing to wait.

"Fine," I said, defeated.

I curiously followed her down to her room.

As I arrived at the door, I felt a sense of foreboding. Something was different.

She opened the door, and I looked around. Everything seemed the same. All the fancy furniture and carpet and rich wallpaper.

Well, everything except for the shape on the huge bed.

The person, or rather vampire, I guess, was sitting still, and he had a hood on, and I couldn't see his face. Well, at least I was guessing it was a he.

"Well… Introduce us, I guess," I said awkwardly. This was unusual.

I looked at Lucky. Her face was emotionless.

I looked back to the person on the bed.

He stood up and walked over to me.

He laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, um… so, please tell me who you are?" I asked, feeling awkward. I didn't know this guy yet, and he was already touching me.

"I don't think that that will be needed, unless you have forgotten me already?" a smooth voice said, as his hand reached up to pull off his hood.

I stared, shocked, wide-eyed for a second.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, my deceased brother, was standing in front of me.

But that quickly vanished.

I seconds, I was jumping up and down hugging him to death.

"Edwardohmygoshyou'realivehowcouldyoube?!!!!" I asked, my words jumbling up.

Edward was alive. He was here, well and whole before me.

"I thought you were all dead!" I exclaimed.

I looked over at Lucky.

"Lucky, how did you know and find Edward?" I asked, only to find that Lucky wasn't there anymore.

The blond haired girl was slowly changing. Her hair turned dark as her eyes turned golden.

She turned into the girl I would never see again.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, Alice," she relied, looking a little scared at me, well, at my decision on how to take things.

"Bellayou'realivetoo!" I shouted, screaming up and down with joy.

"Now this is confusing. How are you both alive? Why are these dead people popping up in my life?"

"Well, Alice, then I'll have to start back from that day, about 50 years ago…" Edward said.

**So how'd you like it? Edward will be telling his story in the next chappie…**

**I'm trying to update fast.**

**Please review.**

**You know what I've found? The slower I go with these chapters, the more reviews I get. If I go slower, T find that a person will review after each chapter, instead of just reviewing on the last one.**

**So to prevent me from going slower, make me happy and review!**


	15. Fairy tale

**Yay! I updated!**

**R&R**

**I would own Twilight if I could, but I can't, so I don't.**

_APOV_

"_Bellayou'realivetoo!" I shouted, screaming up and down with joy._

"_Now this is confusing. How are you both alive? Why are these dead people popping up in my life?"_

"_Well, Alice, then I'll have to start back from that day, about 50 years ago…" Edward said._

Edward spoke with one arm around Bella's shoulder, protectively.

They looked so perfect together, like two halves of the same person. They were always together. They probably didn't notice, but whenever one person moved, the other would do the same unconsciously.

Edward protected her from everything, though she didn't need it. He was the other half of Bella's soul, and it pained to watch them together.

It reminded me of days past, when I still had my other soul, too. But now he was gone.

Bella and Edward were lucky. They have their happy ending, when the prince finds the princess again. But that wouldn't be happening to me. My story was a tragedy. My prince had died, leaving me stranded. But he will live on through me, I thought to myself. I will live on. I will do everything he didn't, do it for the both of us. And maybe, just maybe, one day, I'll see him again.

Edward's voice broke my through my thoughts.

"I guess you know the story up to the point when the family died," Edward said, talking more to Bella than to me.

Bella nodded, a look of love on her face. Love that wasn't mine.

"A few months before, I had gone home because of all the family's pleadings. Though I didn't really care what happened to me anymore, it hurt me to hurt them. Even though I was there at thier new house in Jordan, I wasn't _really_ there. My mind was where you were, in the past." Edward said.

Bella looked surprised and sort of angry that Edward wasn't happy because of her.

"Edward, damnit! You were supposed to be happy without me. Angels shouldn't be tied down to something like me. They shouldn't be sad." Bella vehemently replied.

"Bella, I could say he same for you," Edward told her back.

It was almost funny yet maddening to see them like that. Arguing about pointless things. Like I used to do. A long time ago, I was Bela, and now I know, too late, that if I were back to that day again, I would appreciate it so much more.

It's like when your grandparents tell you about how life was like "in the old days…" Now I know.

It made me almost angry to just see them argue, throwing away what I didn't have.

"Edward, please continue with your story," I said a little icily.

Edward sensed what I was thinking and how hurt I was inside, and continued.

"Well, I got angry. Very angry, and I couldn't contain myself. So to stop myself from hurting anyone or anything and disappoint my family, I ran into the forest to let out my anger."

"I was wondering why all the animals were behaving strangely, like they were scared. So it was you," I commented.

"Yes, I guess that was me. You know the rest. I got home nearly at night, only to find all my family dead. Gone. With only ashes in their place," Edward spoke, trying to keep his face composed."

I could feel myself breaking apart. Jazz was gone, as Edward said. He wasn't coming back.

I sobbed tearlessly for a few moments before allowing Edward to proceed.

"Later, I went to Volterra to kill nyself. Aro found me and convinced me to join. I thought, oh, well, death doesn't make a difference. It won't put me with Bella again, anyway. It just doesn't seem fair that I only get one life with Bella. Only one chance on this mortal earth, and when it's gone, it's gone forever. There is nothing else left of me. Nothing. It's just as if I never existed." Edward solemnly said.

I couldn't believe how well he put it. My chance here was over. Gone forever.

But there was a point I disagreed. I did have another chance. After we die, we have to go somewhere. I believed that if I have enough will, I know that one day, maybe I'll be with Jazz again.

**I wrote this chapter to see the other side of the fairy tale. Everyone always talks about Bella and Edward's love. I wanted to show a little of Alice.**

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter that I don't feel like naming

**And I update again!**

**Wow.**

**R&R**

APOV

A very annoying high-pitched voice interrupted us.

"Lucky, honey! Open the door for your Roger!" Roger shouted at Bella.

Edward looked angry, then hurt and sort of understanding. "Who is this Roger?" he whispered to Bella.

Bella was giggling. What an opportune time for Roger to come in.

I replied for her. "He is a very annoying stalker that Bella has accumulated."

It was hilarious how Roger was here, at this time. I could just see what was going to happen to him, but Edward was undecided yet.

"Edward, hide! When the time is right, come out, and we'll scare the daylights out of him!" Bella whispered.

Edward dove under the bed, and I followed him.

"Lucky! Come on!" Roger shouted some more.

"I'm coming, dear!" Bella said, fakely sweet.

She opened the door to a surprised Roger.

"Well, Roger, sweetie-pie, how was your day?" Bella asked, and I could see the laughter behind her eyes.

Roger looked bewildered that Bella was being nice to him. He shrugged it off.

Edward was angrily whispering to me. "He's thinking about how Bella has finally come to her senses and realized he likes her."

I had to work hard to hold off the laughter that was building up inside. It was laughter at Roger's stupidity, his lack of sense, this whole situation. My whole life. Close to hysteria. Everything was just so dreary then I get hit with something funny, BAM! Everything just seems…strange, and somehow funny.

Bella sat down on the bed, and patted the place beside her, motioning for Roger to come join her.

He sat down next to Roger, a little too close to her. I could see her shift away a few millimeters.

"You know, Roger, I've thought it over." Bella explained.

"Roger's thoughts are getting wild right now," Edward told me.

"Well, Roger, you know why I was so unhappy when I first met you?"

Roger shook his head, his eyes looking wide and innocent.

"About one hundred years ago, I liked this one person. To me, he was perfect in every way. But then he left, and I became depressed."

"I can make you happy again, baby," Roger said as he slid closer to Bella, his lips comically puckered up.

Bella pushed his face away with her hand, so he ended up kissing I instead.

"Well, not yet. Let me continue my story. Then, as you know, I joined the Volturi. I met you. You are nothing like the guy I liked 100 years ago, and I was annoyed t first, But now --"

"But now you realize that we were supposed to be together?" Roger interrupted as he leaned in close again, putting his hands on Bella again.

This was the moment.

Edward rose from under the bed, behind Roger.

"But now she knows that I have come back," Edward said.

Roger literally jumped three feet in the air.

He slowly turned around, a look of pure fright on his face. Though he was bigger than even Emmett, Edward made him seem puny in comparison.

"And now she is mine once again, so I recommend that you run away right now before I rip you apart limb by limb," Edward threatened.

He made a big show to walk confidently over to Bella and wrap an arm around her, pulling her away from Roger.

"After all these years, I have learned my lesson. That _Lucky_ and I belong together, and we forever will be united." Edward concluded

And with that, Edward swept Bella off the ground and his lips met hers intensely, in a way like from the old books and movies in which the main character meets the true love of their life again. Bella wrapped her arms around him, her feet dangling off the floor, returning the kiss with the same intensity.

All the way from my hiding place, I could feel all the light they were giving off, shedding on everyone in the room, in the castle, in the city, in the world.

There was no other place where one could find so much pain and such deep love.

When their lips finally parted, Bella looked up at Edward with just this look in her eyes, the look that would last forever. Their look took a stab at my dead heart.

I was so preoccupied with them that I only afterwards did I notice that Roger was gone. His place on the bed was empty, with the look as if someone had left so fast, the blankets had been whirled off the bed in the speed. I could faintly hear some screaming in the distance, sounding like someone was truly scared.

I laughed and came out from my hiding place.

"Good job, that was dramatic!" I congradulated them.

"But the best part is that we weren't even acting," Edward said, his voice full of joy.

He looked at Bella again with such love and emotion. Such wonder. Such joy.

It hurt me too much. I left the room with a aching longing in my heart. I couldn't take any more.

**Poor Alice.**

**Roger is over. I hated him.**

**I have 347 hits on the 5****th**** chapter, but only 342 hits on the 4****th****. That's strange. I mean, do people skip a chapter or what?**

**Review if you want more!**


	17. Mission

**Long chapter!**

**R&R**

**I don't own Twilight.**

APOV

"But the best part is that we weren't even acting," Edward said, his voice full of joy.

He looked at Bella again with such love and emotion. Such wonder. Such joy.

It hurt me too much. I left the room with a aching longing in my heart. I couldn't take any more.

JPOV

I left _Bella_ and Edward hurt.

I thought Lucky had been my friend. My first friend since I became a vampire. But I was wrong.

She had never been my friend. I was not ever meant to have friends, and I never will be.

Lucky wasn't even Lucky! How many friends do not tell you their true identity?

But the part that hurt me most was that I actually did care for Lucky, like I had cared for Megan and Becky so many years ago. See how that friendship turned out.

I found my way to the piano room and just sat down in front of the keys and cried. Life, was even death, was unfair.

I always wished that I could play the piano. It seemed so beautiful to hear someone play, letting out whatever emotion I felt, until I only felt peace.

I had tried before, but my fingers only clumsily brushed over the keys and plucked out a few sour notes. I stared at the ebony and ivory beneath my fingers, frustrated.

This was too much. I picked up the piano, screamed, and threw it against the wall. It splintered into pieces. Edward deserved it.

That reminded me of something. Of all people, why did Bella choose Edward? He had always been silent almost the whole time since he came 50 years ago, his history shrouded in mystery. He said he could read minds, but he never really did seem to use that power.

I wondered about Bella's past. She had come from the same misty background. I realized that I didn't know anything about her before I met her.

But that fact was irrelevant now.

I walked out of the piano room and into my bedroom.

Later

An annoying beeping noise from the wall interrupted my thoughts. I reluctantly went forward to press the buttons for the buzzer; Aro had one installed in every room.

"Jane?" Aro's voice said.

"Yes," I answered.

"Come to my office immediately."

"Okay."

I started panicking. Should I tell or not? Should I betray Lucky after what she had done to me? My mind was spinning right then.

I stepped out of my room and into the hallway down to Aro's office.

When I got there, the door was ajar.

I put up my best poker face, and I stepped into the room.

"Jane! So, what did you find out? Tell me everything!" Aro said.

I decided to lie. It was the best way. Just because Bella had hurt me didn't mean that I had to hurt her. I guess. I had hurt too many people in my existence. There needn't be another one, I promised myself.

"Well, I went to the room, and Edward was in there. He was talking to her. Umm… He wanted to ask her something," I stuttered out. I had never had to lie to Aro before, and it felt sort of bad. He cared for me so much, unlike the girl I was protecting right now.

"Yes, of course. Continue," Aro said, his eyes showing that he did not quite believe it.

"He wanted her to um… help him with something. He likesAliceandhejustwantedforBellatotellherbecausesheisAlice'sbestfriend," I blurted out, knowing a second too late that it was utterly just outrageously impossible. I hoped Aro didn't understand all of my words.

"Interesting," Aro replied, his voice sounding somehow confirming something. He actually believed my incredulous lie?!!

And then it hit me. What I had totally done wrong.

I had said Bella.

"No, Aro, no! She's innocent! Don't do anything to her!" I found myself instinctively defending her.

Aro looked at me, full in the face with his burgundy eyes set directly in front of mine. They were so entrancing.

"Jane, in your heart, do you really believe that?"

I thought about his words. They were true.

"No," I whispered, defeated.

"Now that's a good little girl. _Bella_ is evil. She only wants to use you to hurt you. You don'y need the likes of her when you have me. Now I want you to come with me."

I lowered my eyes. Aro was right. He always was.

BPOV

I stared at the perfection of Edward. Even vampirism hadn't made me any more comparable with him.

I heard a knock on the door. Oh, no. How persistent is Roger?

To my surprise, a cool voice asked, "May I come in?" It was Aro.

"Sure," I said, motioning for Edward to hide again.

"No, I will not be away from you for any longer. Besides, Aro isn't as stupid as Roger. He would sense me," Edward whispered.

He had a point. I let him stand beside me, pretending that it was the first time that we had met.

Aro smoothly opened the door, followed by Jane. Her posture was strange. She was looking at the floor, her face screaming defeat. It was like watching a dog follow its master.

"Yes, Aro? Why did you come all the way down here? You could have just buzzed me, you know," I corteously told him.

"Well, Lucky, this is a matter of importance. You see, I am sending you on your first mission. I have everything ready for you. You just need to pack a few clothes. Your plane flight is scheduled for tomorrow to Port Angeles in Washing, in the United States. I just came down to tell you that you are ready. You will be going with Alice, and all you have to do is locate the mischief makers. Jane and I will come the day after that to show you how we take care of them."

"Aro, may I go with Lucky? I can show her everything, so you don't have to come and waste your precious time," Edward interrupted.

"Oh, it's quite all right, Edward. I have something else for you to do," Aro replied.

"But--" Edward contined.

Aro silenced him.

"It's all right. Lucky will be fine with Alice. Just get your things ready for tomorrow, Lucky. GO to the main entrance, and Alice will show you what to do from now on. Jane come. We have things to do." With that, Aro swept out the door closing it behind him.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Oh, Bella," he whispered into my hair.

"You have to leave me. Come back, you hear, come back safe for me," Edward told me.

I smiled as I melted into the security of his arms. I had Edward again. Nothing could go wrong.

**There's a lemon in the next chapter, so I will be posting it as a different story. It will be called "The Night" , rated M, and you can find it on my bio if you are mature enough to read it. I don't want to have to change the rating of this story. **

**You don't have to read it. You won't miss much from the main plot.**

**Did you like this chapter? Review!**


	18. Emotion

**Another chapter! I'm going to be updating this very fast!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

I looked around the dingy motel room.

"Well, I guess this is where we'll have to stay tonight," I told Alice in a disgusted tone. I had not told her about Jacob; she was sure to disapprove. I hoped I could sneak out some time tonight and warn Jacob away.

"Well, probably not. Maybe we can find the bad vampires early. Aro said that there were a lot, so that we should just look for them until Aro arrives with backup," Alice replied. "We should leave right now!"

The vampires weren't very hard to find. Their scent was marked all over the city. Within inutes, we had arrived at the alley where the scent was strongest.

It was a regular alley. We climbed on top of the buildings surrounding it and found a dusty glass window on the roof that we could look through.

There they were, about twenty of lounging across the room. They were engaged in regular human activities, like pool, only with vamp powers. Their eyes were all blood red.

It was an unnerving sight, so many vampires together. It was like the feeding room..

Alice and I jumped off the roof. "This part of the mission accomplished," I whispered. "We shall wait until the next stage.

EPOV

Bella had been gone for about an hour. I had kissed her deeply when she stepped onto the plane, promising that I would see her soon.

I was alone in my room, staring at the wall. Maybe if I did whatever Aro would ask me to do quickly, I could join him to go to Port Angeles to fight and kill the rule breakers and be with Bell tomorrow.

I heard the buzz I had been anticipating. Aro was going to ask me something, just as he said.

I pressed the button. "Yes?" I said into the microphone

"Edward, please come to the main room now." Aro's voice said. By this he meant the feeding room.

"Okay," I replied.

When I arrived through the double doors, I was surprised to only find three vampires there. One was Aro, the other two I didn't know. One was about as tall as me with long brown hair ties into a ponytail, like a motorcyclist, and huge muscles running down his arms. The kind of person you would expect to see wearing sunglasses and jeans galore.

"Edward, I would like you to meet Bruce," Aro said.

Perfect name for a person who looked like him.

"He will be your torturer today," Aro explained.

I nodded to him, and Bruce nodded back with a sadistic smile.

Wait. WHAT DID ARO JUST SAY??!!!!!

Torturer? What was that? It sounded like what they did to people in the middle ages.

"Umm…What's that?" I inquired.

All of a sudden, I smelled something horrible. It was a mix of nauseating gas for humans and something like werewolf. It hurt my head, in fact, hurt was an understatement. It was like a migraine with no cure.

A huge migrane. I could feel my power magnify by millions. Everybody within 20 miles was shouting in my head, words swimming, words swimming, words, words…

_Oh, my gosh, look at that guy…He better not be eating my cookies…There were ten of them!...How was your…No, don't hurt me…Go away!...Columbus sailed to America in 1492…_

Not only did I hear thoughts, I felt every emotion I had ever felt raging through me, all jam packed into one second. Hatred, jealously, anger, grief, frustration… I fell on the floor with all the pain.

I grabbed my head in my hands, desperately trying to stop all the pain.

And then it suddenly ended.

Aro had a wicked gleam in is eye as I stood back up. I took one look at him, and ran toward the door. I was faster than all of them pt together, after all.

But it was too late. The other vampire had already gone to the door and blocked it before I could get out.

What? How did he get there so fast?

"Oh, Edward, that is the other new acquaintence. His name is Al," Aro called to me from the other side of the room.

I trie to push against Al, but Al was too strong. He had muscles bigger than Emmett's were.

And I was no match for his brute strength.

Change of plan. I ran toward the window, with the slits, but Al was already there.

"Oh, and by the way, Edward, Al can teleport," Aro continued.

Ah, that would explain it, but that was not anything that could help me escape.

Both Bruce and Al came at me, both their powers torturing me.

Not to mention the fact that Aro had suddenly produced a giant sword.

What was I to worry? No regular sword could hurt me.

Aro poked the tip of it into my shoulder, where it cleanly sliced a long, gaping cut into my, well, vampire flesh.

"Argggg!!!!!!!!!" I shouted in pain.

"Yes, Edward, this sword was produced form centuries of invention. In fact, I designed it myself. Centuries of research, and I finally produce a weapon powerful enough to cut through vampire! You want to know my secret?"

I could only groan in pain when Aro plunged it in me again, making small cuts that were meant to torture, not kill. Meant to leave me in pain and slowly die.

"Well, my secret is that vampires can only destroy themselves. So all this sword is made of is a little metal… And the flesh of my enemies. That is the only thing hard enough. I burned the rest of their bodies so that had no chance of healing. So many spirits, all together in one sword! It is rather ironic that now they are dead, my enemies are actually me friends? Helping me to fight others?"

"That is sick!" I shouted at him.

"You know what is worse? Because this sword always gets bigger each time I kill someone. Each time, I add a little bit more flesh from the strong ones. You already see centuries of enemies right now in here. Eventually, it will be big and great and the most powerful weapn in the world, more powerful than vampires! By then, I will be invincible!" Aro gloated.

"Go to hell," I told him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Well, Edward," Aro glared at me, his voice seething with rage, "you might just be the one that makes the biggest contribution."

The last thing I saw was Aro raising the huge sword and thrusting it forward before I blacked out.

**I didn't like writing this chapter, but it was inevitable. **

**:( Please review.**


	19. Walls

**Hello!**

**R&R**

**I don't own Twilight (and I don't feel like doing a very long author's note)**

EPOV

I woke up in a tiny room. It was small and white, like a mental hospital without padded walls.

There were no doors that I could see. All I saw was a little keyhole somewhere up on the ceiling.

The walls should be easy to break, I thought. Then I can get out and save Bella.

I pushed against them with all my might but to no avail. They were made out of vampire-proof material.

I fell to the floor, grief overcoming me. Because I wasn't able to save her, Bella was going to die in the hands of Aro.

Suddenly, a glint caught the corner of my eye. It was the sword! Aro had left it here on accident when he was torturing me.

I took it and easily sliced through the walls, allowing my escape into freedom.

BPOV

I waited at my hotel room with Alice for Aro to come. I hadn't gotten a chance to see Jacob yet, but hopefully when this mission was over, I would just quit the Volturi and leave, taking Edward and Alice with me back to Forks, and I would teach them to like Jacob, too.

Alice's eyes glazed over, and she was having a vision.

She immediately stood up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The newborns, they're already dead. Aro just killed them. But that's strange. I should've saw them, but that vision never came to me," Jane replied, sounding confused.

"Oh, well, that only leaves less work for us. We'll get back to Italy earlier," I said. Not to mention Edward, I thought.

"He is in the forest right now, the huge one between Port Angeles and…Forks," Alice replied, her voice dreamy.

We left for the place. Alice's incredible sense of direction got us there in less than 10 minutes.

Aro was there with a huge group of the Volturi, numbering anywhere from 30-40.

Jane was at Aro's side, her face expressionless.

"My, Aro, I thought you said this was a small mission. Why did you bring so many people?" I asked, puzzled.

"My dear Bella, I only brought them to help me," Aro replied. Wait. Did he just call me Bella?

"How did you know?" I whispered.

"Well, Bella, spending so much time with the Volturi, word gets around fast. So I decided that it was time to teach a lesson, that I will NOT have rebels in my association," Aro said.

"My vampires have been extremely helpful, too. Emily here has been stopping Alice's power," he nodded to a girl, "and George over there has been controlling yours. No one is forced to like you anymore, Bella." Aro bragged.

"What happened to Edward?" I asked, my voice deadly.

"Well, let's just say he had an interview with the devil, and he was accepted," Aro said. "Which, in more literal terms, means that he's dead."

I screamed and charged at him, not exactly a smart thing to do, considering that Alice and I were no match for all the vampires put together.

Surprisingly, the other vampires didn't do anything when I tried to fight Aro. They didn't think that I was a match for him, which I wasn't.

Aro was talking as he fought me.

"You know what? Now I know what I forgot to bring. I forgot to bring the sword," he said as he blocked my hands from tearing off his face.

I growled at him, continuing to attack.

Alice had started to help me, but we both weren't good enough.

"Well, Bella, I expected more out of you." Aro continued as he easily fended off our blows, like a hand swiping a fly away.

It was unnerving that I was using all my strength when he could just stand there like I was trying to tickle him.

"Well, I'm tired of playing with you. You're no fun. Not nearly challenging enough," Aro said boredly as he caught me by my throat. "I thought it was going to be more of a challenge. More fun. But I guess not. You're just tiring."

Aro took his other hand and grabbed my hair, wrenching my head back. "Goodnight, sweetheart," he whispered into my ear.

I closed my eyes and waited for the final blow. I was going to be with Edward. In Heaven. We would both end up there. Forever.

It never came. I opened my eyes to see a pale white hand grasping Aro's pulling it back.

"Get away from my love," a deadly voice whispered.

**Hhahaha! I love that last line.**

**I am pissed right now. Siblings are sent by the devil.**

**Please review!**


	20. Fight

I closed my eyes and waited for the final blow. I was going to be with Edward. In Heaven. We would both end up there. Forever.

It never came. I opened my eyes to see a pale white hand grasping Aro's pulling it back.

"Get away from my love," a deadly voice whispered.

EPOV

As soon as I escaped from the room , I caught the first flight to Port Angeles. Byt the smell, I could tell that the bad vampires were already dead. The smells of the members of the VOlturi was all over the place.

I easily followed the scent into the woods. I had to stop Aro.

When I arrived at a clearing I saw all of them. All 30 vampires!

And then I saw Bella. With Aro's hands on her hair, pulling her neck back. About to die.

I felt rage seethe through me. No, I was not going to lose Bella again! I couldn't live without her!

I stalked over and grabbed Aro's hand as he was about to make the final blow.

"Step away from my love," I whispered, deadly.

Aro looked surprised for a second, then composed himself.

"Well, my, my, my, what do we have here? Well, Bella, I guess you got lucky. Now the two lovebirds can die together!" Aro exclaimed.

"If anybody's dying, it's going to be you," I told him.

"Well, Edward, just how exactly are you going to accomplish that? Look around you. All of them work for me. All of them, every single one. And all you have is small Alice and weak Bella!" Aro was bragging.

"She is not weak!" I roared, furious.

"I guess you'll just have to prove that, won't you? Se if you can defeat all of us? If you can kill all of them, I swear on my life I'll kill myself!" Aro said.

"We'll see about that," I replied, knowing that we had not much of a chance. In fact, we had about no chance at all.

"How about I propose a one-on-one? An old-fashioned duel. A death match. Whoever lives wins for today. If I win, I get the right to kill Alice, but I'll leave Bella alive for your sake. If you win, my group will be yours forever. How bout it?"

"Edward, no--" Bella started but I cut her off. It was the only way. As long as she survived either way, I would be content to go to my grave.

""Yes, Aro, I accept," I replied to Aro.

"That's good. Well, let us begin in three, two, one!" With that, he charged at me, reaching for my neck. I had already read it in his mind, and I dodged away just in time.

And then, suddenly, he thought something unspeakable.

_Well, Edward, if I win, Bella will die._

"But I thought you said--" I started as Aro lunged for my arm.

"I lied," Aro replied, laughing as reached his target.

I quickly escaped, my blood boiling with anger.

"No, damnit, Bella will live!" I shouted at him.

"Over my dead body!" Aro retorted. I realized how true his words were.

We were evenly matched. He had ages of fighting experience, while I could read his mind without having to use contact.

I managed a blow to his gut as he swung his legs around and tripped me.

I punched him in the face as he flipped me in the air.

He punched my in the arm, hard.

I backed off, pretending I was hurt really badly, holding my arm.

"No, Aro," I whimpered as he came down to strike me again, this time throwing me onto the ground.

His eyes triumphant, he looked around at Bella.

"So this is the day that your beloved Edward dies. Weak, whimpering, and cowering at my feet. Say goodbye to him, Bella," he commanded her.

With that, I suddenly jumped up and grabbed his neck. He had been fooled by me. I was not really hurt; it was all a trick.

"No, Aro, this is the day _you_ die," I said as I leaned in to bite his head off.

And then a scent hit me. A horrible, stinking scent. I turned around and saw that fourteen oversized, various colored wolves were staring at me.


	21. Fire

**Next chappie! I think this is the third one today!**

**I don't own Twilight**

**R&R**

Aro had fled in my moment of distraction to the safety of the group. What hurt me most was that Bella had went up to Jacob and hugged him. Maybe she had moved on, I thought.

_So, bloodsucker, you're back, huh? _I heard Jacob's voice in my head.

"Hey, I'm on the same side as you right now, so you shouldn't be complaining," I said aloud.

Jane stepped out, all the other vampires trembling in fear.

"Werewolves, you know that we will win. Aro and the Volturi will prevail. So you might want to choose the right side right now," Jane said, her voice filed with venom.

I heard her thoughts. _Bella had betrayed me. She had hurt me down deep, like Megan and Becky did. Only this time, I won't allow her to physically hurt me, too. No. I won't. _Bella had hurt Jane? How was that possible?

I knew the werewolves had already chosen. He had chosen the side with Bella.

Jacob made eye contact with Jane, the leader, Aro, having fled somewhere to hide amidst the group.

"Well, if that's your choice, then we shall begin," Jane said.

Suddenly the werewolves charged forth, and so did the vampires. Bella, Alice, and I went against the Volturi. I tried protecting Bella from all the vampires, but she seemed to fend off for herself pretty well.

I was battling a big vampire when I saw a werewolf to my side. He was small, but he one swipe, he would kill a vampire. How did he do that? It was impossible! TI was much harder than that to kill vampires.

Jacob noticed my gaze.

_Yes, bloodsucker, that's the newest member of our pack, Zack. He's only twelve, but somehow he was born with the power to kill vampires with just a cut, like we could kill humans. There's something in his claws that makes the vampires die. Some sort of venom. Venom for the vampires. Very useful power. You better be glad that you're on our side._

At that moment, I was grateful. All the vampires were falling one by one.

Zack moved to a vampire Bella was fighting, and in one motion, the vampire was on the ground.

I looked around. There were only about 10 or so vampires left.

Aro would have escaped, but a giant gray wolf was blocking him. Right then, Aro was winning.

All the other vampires were preoccupied with their own werewolves. Many werewolves were losing, but as soon as Zack got to them, the vampires would be dead.

There were only 5 left. They looked like they all wanted to escape, but the werewolves were gaining in on them.

Each time Zack hit one, they would immediately collapse onto the ground. After a couple minutes of torture looking like they were in huge torture, they would combust. There were fires everywhere. It as a good thin we weren't in the middle of the forest. The fires were sure to burn the whole place down.

Finally, there were only two left, Aro and Jane. Zack swiped at Jane, but she was strong and fended him off at last minute, only having a little cut with not enough werewolf venom, but still making Jane collapse on the ground.

I watched as Aro somehow escaped out of the crowd and started running into the forest.

Just as Zack's claws were about to swipe her the death blow, Jane called out, "Aro!"

Her eyes were pleading, heartbreaking.

Aro glanced at her with a scared look, and continued running to escape, not bothering to stop and help and risk his own life.

Bella shouted, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" as Zack's claw swiped down, too late.

Bella ran over to Jane, who was in agony.

"I- I never thought he would d-do that. He was a f-father to me. H-how could he just l-leave me?" Jane managed to say.

Her eyes deepened with betrayal.

"It's all right, Jane, it's all right. We'll save you. Jake, take the venom out! Help her!" Bella cried frantically.

She looked at Jacob's solemn eyes, and she understood.

"N-no, Bella, it's too late for me. I guess I was betrayed after a-all, but not by who I expected," Jane replied, her voice getting thinner.

"No, Jane! Don't go! Don't! You have to pull through!" Bella sobbed, wrapping Jane in her arms.

Jane just looked up at her, her eyelids dropping close.

"Bella?" She said.

"Yes?" Bella replied, her voice breaking.

"I'm sorry," Jane simply said.

"You're forgiven. You're forgiven for everything," Bella replied.

Jane closed her eyes and smiled, looking peaceful for one last time.

And then all Bella was holding was flames.

**Review.**


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTEIMPORTANT

Hey people! Well, I would just like to tell you that my last chapter will be posted as another story which you will be able to fins through my profile.

I'm going to put the endings of both my stories on one story. The ending of Oceans Apart will be chapter one, and Wherever you are will be chapter two.

Thank you all for reading!


	23. Lucky

**I decided to post the last chapter here cuz one of my reviewers couldn't reach it.**

**Funny story. In school today, our social studies worksheet was missing a number ten. The people who wrote it forgot to put it or something.**

**So the class was talking with the teacher about it. They were having this whole discussion, until one boy (I'll call him John) who was like, asleep or something, came out of the blue and said, "There's no number 10!"**

**So the teacher said, "Yes, John. You didn't hear? They deleted the number 10 from our counting system. It was all over the news this morning!"**

**The whole class was like, "Yeah! Didn't you watch the news this morning?"**

**So the guy comes to the math teacher (I'll call her Ms. Doe) later and he says, "Ms. Doe, why did they take the number 10 off the number line?"**

**LOL. Idiot.**

**Another chappie, guys!**

**R&R**

**I don't own Twilight**

_BPOV_

"_Bella?" She said._

"_Yes?" Bella replied, her voice breaking._

"_I'm sorry," Jane simply said._

"_You're forgiven. You're forgiven for everything," Bella replied._

_Jane closed her eyes and smiled, looking peaceful for one last time._

_And then all Bella was holding was flames._

BPOV

Aro was killed by Zack soon after he ran away. He deserved all he got.

I felt horrible. I had been the cause of Jane's death.

We ran to our meadow by Forks and buried her ashes there. Somehow, it just seemed right. It was an unforgettable place, and Jane was unforgettable.

I cried at we slowly dug a hole. Edward had the ashes in a wooden box. It was plain and unpolished, and the ashes were just regular. It hurt to see such a great vampire had who had been through so much just reduced to something so…sordid.

Edward placed the box into the ground, closing the box. When he was just about to cover it up, I stopped him.

"Wait," I said.

I reached to open the lid, to look inside one more time. It was somehow a compelling force. I bent my head over the box. I squeezed my eyes closed. A tear fell.

Edward gasped beside me surprised.

I looked down. The box…it had turned to pure diamond.

I looked down in wonder.

It sparkled in the sun, just like our skin.

I put the box down into the hole.

"She deserved this," I whispered.

We slowly buried it again.

Two days later

APOV

Bella and Edward had arrived back to the Volturi.

"Alice," Bella said when she saw me, her voice sad but brightening a little while seeing me.

"Bella," I went over and hugged her.

Jane didn't deserve to die. I had been as close to her as Bella was.

"It's horrible," Bella said.

"I know."

We went to greet Edward.

Later that evening, we all gathered in Bella's chamber to talk.

"Alice, since you know that this whole thing has blown over, the Volturi is now leaderless," Edward said.

"So what are you saying?" I asked.

"Alice, you have to be leader now. You stayed here for your time, and I'm pretty sure you how things work. Marcus and Caius are not fit for the role. I'm sure you can do the world a favor and take the whole killing thing down a notch," Edward continued.

"He's right, you know. You would be perfect," Bella agreed.

Then it dawned on me. Of course I would be right! I could do so much to help the world! With the power and money the Volturi had, I could change the order of the planets, I could cause the world to explode, I could bring back the dead!

I smiled back at Bella and Edward. I jumped up and hugged them with all my might

"Thank you!" I shouted with joy!

"Come on!" I led them to Gianna's office.

"Buzz everybody! Tell them to come to the main room!" I shouted.

Within a few minutes, I had everyone assembled.

"Okay! I would like to thank you for coming. Since Aro died, I am your new leader. I would first like to tell you about my story," I declared. With that, I started from the beginning, telling all about the Cullens and Bella and then the adventures I more recently had.

By the end, I had everyone in tears.

The next day, while I was touring the hall with Edward and Bella, a little boy came to me. He was no taller than me. He only looked to be about 13, with blonde hair.

"Alice, I have a proposition," he said. "My name is Alec."

Alec… I had heard that name before. But where? And then I realized it.

Jane's brother.

"Speak, Alec," I said.

"My power," Alec said, "is the reason why everybody is so scared of me."

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"I can send people to the land of the dead. I can go there; I've been there before. I've sent many there. In fact, I've been there many times before. Vampires do go there," he said.

It suddenly hit me, what he said.

Dead…Jasper! He could send me to Jasper! We could be together again!

There was a catch. Aelc's eyes said everything. He looked apologetic as he saw my sudden happiness.

"But," Alec continued, "I can't bring them back."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Thank you, Alec, I'll consider your proposition and call you if need be," I answered him in my newly acquired commanding voice.

We walked to my room that night.

I turned to face Edward and Bella. I had been quiet the whole day, thinking about what Alec had said.

Their eyes were pleading With hurt looks in them.

"No, Alice, don't--" they both said in unison. I looked at them. Should I go to Jasper and leave, or should I stay with Edward and Bella?

Bella walked over to me and shook my shoulders.

"No, damnit, Alice, _live._ You can't leave us here!"

When I really thought about it, there was nothing left for me to do on earth. Life is unfair sometimes. The people who have a huge life ahead of them suddenly die, and yet the ones who contribute nothing live.

I had done everything I was meant to, and it was time for me to go. I would be nothing but a hindrance to the future. It was all part of the Circle of Life. I shouldn't be here; I was ruining the pattern.

Bella and Edward had so much left together. I did not have anyone. Jasper was waiting.

"Alice, at least wait a few months to get things prepared," Bella pleaded, knowing that it was useless.

"There's nothing left to prepare," I sadly whispered back. "He is my life as Edward is yours."

Bella had started sobbing, and Edward looked like he was going to break down too.

Bella had realized my reason. It was time for me to spend forever with Jazz.

"Alice, go, be happy," Bella cried, turning away. She understood.

I turned to Edward.

"Alice, sister, you'll never be forgotten,"

I hugged him.

I went over to the buzzer and pressed Alec's room's button.

"Yes, Alec, I'm ready," I told him.

"You don't have to go anywhere," he replied.

Alec nodded. A pool of pure white light appeared beside me.

I tuned around and saw Edward and Bella again for the last time, then waved, as I would have done so long ago.

I smiled, tuned around, and closed my eyes as I walked into the light.

BPOV

Alice…left. I had lost two people.

I sort of understand. I know Alice loved Jasper a lot, as much as me and Edward.

If the true love of your life died, would you join him?

Edward and I took a plane back to Forks. Frick the Volturi; they could fall apart, for all we cared.

We arrived at Edward's old house in Forks. All the humans we knew were dead, and so was the Cullen family.

Their memories, so clearly etched in the old house, haunted me.

I could almost see their ghosts still lingering there.

I could see Emmett and Jasper in their white forms in my memory, fighting over which game they were to play.

I saw Rosalie picking out her clothes, and Esme in the kitchen, though none ate anything. Carlisle was in his study reading.

There was laughter, pure child laughter, everywhere. It was clear and high and pure.

Most of the Cullens might have been dead, but they were as alive as ever in my heart.

I walked into the living room with Edward. Everything was the same, though since Esme, well, died, everything had accumulated dust and a little cobwebs. That could be taken care of. But there were some things that couldn't be fixed. Some people that couldn't be brought back.

"Edward," I whispered as I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his chest as we sat on the sofa, remembering.

He suddenly stood up and walked over to the piano.

He started playing out a little melody. It was the most beautiful music I had ever heard.

I walked silently over to him.

"It's so sweet," I gasped.

It was a sad, simple little melody. But it captured my heart.

"Is it about Jane?" I asked.

Edward made no reply.

"Alice?" I guessed again.

Edward still said nothing.

Finally, after the last notes of the melody rang out and died, Edward stood up to meet my eyes.

"It's about our story," he answered. "Not just me and you but the rest of the family's, too. Not just them, but everyone's. It's for every story ever told."

I realized what he said was true.

Every tale of the world was wrapped together in that one song.

I sat down on the bench. So many people had died. They were too early to go. They hadn't deserved it.

Then I remembered something.

"Jane always had one wish," I whispered.

Edward sat down beside me.

"Yes?"

"Will you teach it to me?" I asked him.

He wrapped his hands around mine as he gracefully taught my fingers to move across the piano. Finally, for a long time, I saw a promise. A promise that could be kept.

**So this is my story! **

**Did you enjoy it? Please review!**

**Tell me anything you want.**


	24. Note

Hey people!

I am starting on a new fanfic, called Secret Lovers, so please check that out. I think it is pretty good.

About a sequel for this story, I don't know, unless sudden inspiration strikes me or someone gives me an idea. PM me if there is something you think I could do!

Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanx

TTYL


End file.
